cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Cruise
Tom Cruise (1962 - ) Film Deaths *''Taps'' (1981) [David Shawn]: Shot to death, along with Timothy Hutton, by the National Guard after Tom opens fire on them. *''Young Guns ''(1988) [Cowboy]: Shot in the chest by Casey Siemaszko. *''Interview with the Vampire (1994)'' [Lestat]: Killed by vampires (off-screen) centuries before the events of the film. He appears as a vampire throughout the film and survives. *''Vanilla Sky'' (2001) [David Aames]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by taking a drug overdose; he discovers towards the end of the movie that he has been cryogenically frozen since his death, and that everything he's been experiencing for the second half of the movie has just been in his mind as he's being revived. *''Minority Report'' (2002) [John Anderton]: Shot to death by Max von Sydow in a vision by the pre-cogs. This occurrence is prevented when Max shoots himself instead. *''Collateral'' (2004) [Vincent]: Shot in the chest by Jamie Foxx in a commuter train while Tom is trying to kill Jamie and Jada Pinkett Smith; he dies shortly afterwards after sitting down on the train and talking to Jamie (his body is later seen as Jamie and Jada get off the train which then departs). *''Mission: Impossible III (M:I:III)'' (2006) [Ethan Hunt]: Is temporarily clinically dead when Michelle Monaghan electrocutes him to deactivate the explosive charge implanted in his brain; Michelle brings him back through CPR shortly afterwards. *''Valkyrie (2008)'' [Colonel Claus von Stauffenberg]: Executed by a firing squad. *''Oblivion'' (2013) [Jack Harper]: (1) The original version of Tom is revealed to have died (off-screen), along with Andrea Riseborough, after they fly into an alien spaceship, and the aliens subsequently clone Tom and Andrea several times. (2) A clone of Tom dies sacrificing himself by blowing up the alien spaceship, destroying a number of his clones within it, along with Morgan Freeman. (Another clone of Tom survives the film.) *''Edge of Tomorrow'' (2014) [Major William Cage]: Dies repeatedly thanks to an alien-powered time loop that sends him back to the day before every time he expires (it's clear that Tom lives through more days than actually seen on-screen, and occasionally we don't see the death that re-sets the loop, so this is kept this to on-screen deaths): (1) Dies after detonating a bomb on an Alpha Mimic, spraying it's blood onto him, thereby starting the time loop. (2) Killed by a Mimic after Emily Blunt steals the battery for his exo-suit. (3) Crushed by a falling dropship trying to save Tony Way. (4) Hit by a jeep trying to run towards Emily. (5) Killed in an explosion (along with Emily) when the fallen dropship they're in front of blows up. (6) Run over (off-camera) by a truck trying to roll under it, as Bill Paxton looks on in shock. (7) Shot in the head by Emily after Tom is paralysed in training. (8) Shot in the head by Emily after Tom is injured in training. (9) Smacked against a wall during training. (10-12) Shot repeatedly in the head during training by Emily, shown in a rapid montage. (13) Shot in the head by Emily after Tom breaks his leg. (14) Killed, along with Emily, when a Mimic attacks them. (15) Killed when a Mimic jumps out at Tom from the Thames river while looking over a bridge. (16) Killed (off-screen) as a horde of Mimics attack the farmhouse he's in, while holding a dying Emily; we only see them approaching before cutting to Tom waking up again. (17) Crushed/drowned underneath pipework by an Alpha Mimic. (18) Shot in the head by Emily, after they're surrounded by soldiers. (19) Stabbed by an Alpha Mimic underwater, just he drops grenades into the Omega Mimic; the Omega's blood floats up and covers Tom, sending him back earlier still, managing to save everyone. *''Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015) '[Ethan Hunt]: Temporarily clinically dead, when he drowns after running out of oxygen as he swims in an underwater chamber; he's soon rescued by Rebecca Ferguson, who revives him by defibrillation. *American Made (2017)' [Barry Seal]: Shot to death by assassins (off-screen). We only see assassins corner Tom in his car before the scene freezes, and it cuts to one of Tom's VHS recordings when a gunshot sound is heard, and the video distorts and turns white. (See also Dennis Hopper in 'Doublecrossed.) *The Mummy (2017)' [''Nick Morton]: Tom dies three times in the film: (1) Stabbed in the heart (off-screen) by Sofia Boutella in a dream sequence, we only seen Sofia going to stabs Tom before cuts into different scene. (2) Tom is killed in a plane crash; he is later resurrected when he wakes up in the morgue. (3) Later in the film, he stabs himself as Sofia watches on; he is resurrected again when Javier Botet controls his body. *'''Mission: Impossible - Fallout (2018) '[''Ethan Hunt]: Disintegrated by a nuclear blast (along with Sean Harris), as he embraces Michelle Monaghan, during a dream sequence. (Tom survives the movie in reality.) Notable Connections *Cousin of William Mapother, Katherine Mapother and Amy Mapother. *Ex-Mr. Mimi Rogers. *Ex-Mr. Nicole Kidman. *Ex-Mr. Katie Holmes. Gallery Tom_Cruise_Valkyrie.jpg|Tom Cruise in Valkyrie Tom Cruise Vanilla Sky.PNG|Tom Cruise in Vanilla Sky Edge-of-Tomorrow-First-Death-4.jpg|Tom Cruise in Edge of Tomorrow Tom cruise.png|Tom Cruise in Young Guns IMG 1370.jpg|Tom Cruise as the assassin close in on him in American Made IMG 1371.jpg|Tom Cruise appearing in a tape in American Made IMG 1372.jpg|Tom Cruise as the tape dishorts (after a shot is heard) in American Made Cruise, Tom Cruise, Tom Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Cruise, Tom Cruise, Tom Category:Scientologist Category:Death scenes by alien attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by drug overdose Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Winners Category:Performers with disabilities Category:Stunt Performers Category:Vegetarians Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Musicians Category:Motor Mouths Category:Actors who died in Bryan Singer Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Romance Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Western Stars Category:War Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Nominees Category:Satellite Award Winners Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Saturn Award Winners Category:Horror Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Actors who died in Tom Cruise Movies Category:Actors who died in Doug Liman Movies Category:People who died in the Universal Monsters Dark Universe Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Mission: Impossible Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Harold Becker Movies Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:History Stars Category:People's Choice Award Winners Category:Betrayed Category:Actors who died in Joseph Kosinski Movies Category:Controversial actors Category:Actors who died in Christopher McQuarrie Movies Category:Adventure Stars Category:People who died in Mission Impossible Film or TV series Category:Biography Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Actors who died in JJ Abrams Movies Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Legends Category:Racing Drivers Category:Death scenes that were faked Category:Performers with over 30 deaths Category:Mystery Stars Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:Musical Stars Category:Top Gun Cast Members Category:War of the Worlds Cast Members Category:Gangster Stars Category:Irish-American actors and actresses Category:People's Choice Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:1980s Stars Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:Death scenes shot in the chest Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Actors who died in Jan de Bont movies Category:Dream death scenes Category:2020 Stars Category:Deaths in the Universal universe Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:Columbia Stars Category:Dreamworks Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Actors who died in Philip K. Dick Movies Category:Actors who died in Brad Pitt Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Actors who died more than once in Movies or TV shows Category:Clinically Dead Category:PGA Award Nominees Category:PGA Award Winners Category:War veterans